His butler, A father (Sebastian x Ciel x Oc child)
by x.X.x.Kira.Kitty.Kat.x.X.x
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are bonded together under contract and as soul mates. After years of being together Ciel gives birth to Sebastian's child. She is all they could ask for. Yet she seams to cause a lot of trouble for her parents.
1. His butler, a father

Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler.**

Sebastian quietly sighed as he dressed himself for the day. He put on his tailcoat and gloves along with the rest of his uniform. He went downstairs to the kitchen and removed the blazer and rolled up his sleeves after putting on a apron. He mixed up pancake batter and carefully made a stack of five pancakes. He expertly placed a slice of butter ontop after adding some eggs and sausage to the plate. Next he cleaned fresh berries and put them in a small bowl. Buy then the kettle he had set to boil was ready. After gathering the tea set and leaves he set it all on a breakfast cart. After removing the apron he rolled down his sleeves and put on his tailcoat. He wheeled the cart upstairs to Ciel's room. He stood outside his door counting down the seconds before opening the door at the exact moment the clock struck 9am. He wheeled the cart next to his masters bed and open the curtains. "Good morning Boo-chan" the ravenette greeted the bluenette softly. Said bluenette sat up and rubbed his eyes as his butler served him breakfast. After Ciel was done eating Ciel dressed himself and Sebastian returned the cart to the kitchen. He then went to another room and opened those curtains. He turned to look at the small form shifting under the covers attempting to bury themselves in the blankets to hide from the light. Sebastian walked towards the bed and pulled the covers away. Wine red eyes meet silver eyes. Sebastian smiled and lovingly stroked the cheek of the smaller ravenette laying in bed looking so much like him. "Good morning Kitten" he greeted her. She smiled back. "Good morning Daddy."

_His butler, A father_

Now perhaps I should explain the situation. Ciel called Sebastian when he was ten and made a contract for his soul. That was in 1885. In 1888 however the boy got turned into a demon and Sebastian was forever bonded to him. In 2003 Ciel bore him a child. You see, they fell in love amd them both being demons not to mention soul mates they were able to create a child. Now the year was 2016. The child would turn twelve soon. Said child was growing up, she was still small and short but was slightly curvy. She had long black hair and pale skin like her father. But stunning sapphire The child's name was Ashley Rose Michaelis. Although Sebastian called her Kitten, her nickname since before she was even born.

Ashley was a happy child. She hardly cried or fussed even as a baby. She was usually found in the garden or in her room reading. Like her mother she was extremely smart. One of the things Sebastian loved Ciel. Ashley was almost always smiling or laughing. It warmed Sebastian's heart to see her happy and broke it when she was down.

Now the child sat up and yawned as her father rummaged through her closet. He emerged and held up two dresses for her. One was a Black dress that was calf length. It had long lace sleeves and lace overlaying the black fabric on the dress. The other was a dress the same shade as her eyes. It was just below the knee length and has tank top straps and was of a chiffon fabric and had a fuller skirt. There was a black sash and below that the skirt half was covered in a black lace. Ashley pondered for a moment before choosing the blue dress. Sebastian put the black dress back and helped his daughter out of her nightgown. He turned away as she changed her panties and turned back to help her put on her dress once she was done. Then he sat her down and put black thigh high stockings on her and black shiny Mary-Jane's shoes. He brushed her hair out then styled it into a bun. After neatly combing her bangs he placed a white rose in her hair just above her bun. He stepped back to look down at his child. She smiled at him. He smiled back. (CAUSE HE DA SNACK THAT SMILE BACK LOLOLOL) Sebastian loved his daughter, and she loved him.


	2. His butler, in the bedroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler**

_His butler, in the bedroom_

Sebastian lead his daughter to the kitchen and gave her pancakes, eggs and fruit. She of course, ate it up because she loved everything her father cooked. Well,... almost. She hated tomatoes and a few other vegetables. Like her mother she adored sweets so Sebastian had to limit her intake.

After breakfast Ashley went outside to the garden after her father put a coat on her because it was rather cold outside. She wandered around picking flowers as she went and softly singing. Once she was pleased with her bouquet she went back inside, removed her coat and headed towards her mothers study. She knocked at the door and walked in after hearing Ciel's invitation.

She smiled up at her mother. "Hi Mommy! I brought you some flowers!" the ravenette child said holding out her bouquet. Ceil smiles and took it from her and sniffed them. "They smell lovely darling. I shall put them on my desk. Tell your father to get a vase." Ashley nodded and ran out to find her father. Once found she explained her request and Sebastian brought Ciel a crystal vase. Ashley and Ciel put the flowers in while Sebastian gave them water. Ashley looked very pleased with the bouquet. Ciel smiled down at her. "Darling, you look beautiful in that dress" he commented. Ashley blushed a bit. "Well," she said, "Daddy made it just for me." Ciel nodded. "Your father is very good at making things. For example the dress." Sebastian smirked and said , "I'm more proud of the fine lady wearing the dress then the dress itself." Ashley blushed harder and giggled. Ciel grinned up and Sebastian and pulled him down by his tie while saying "Yes, our daughter is lovely." Sebastian hummed in agreement before kissing Ciel who willingly kissed back. Ashley giggled as she covered her mouth watching the scene. Sebastian pulled away and looked over at her. "Kitten why don't you go play in the garden and look for new kitten friends?" he asked. Ashley nodded and walked away as her father said "Shut the door on the way out." She obeyed taking one last peak to at her father shoving her mother down on the desk while kissing. She wasn't the slightest bit curious about their actions as she put on her coat and went outside. They were only kissing after all..._right?_

Ashley played outside until lunch came. When she got hungry she went and knocked on her mothers study door. When no response came she opened it and found it empty. So she headed to her parents room and knocked on the door. After hearing no response she opened it and saw her parents curled up together asleep on the bed. The room smelled gross. Of what the innocent cinnamon roll didn't know. She walked over and poked her fathers shoulder. When he lifted his head to look at her she simply stated "I'm hungry Daddy," then walked out. Sebastian got out of bed much to his lovers displeasure and searched for his clothes. Throwing on his pants and undershirt he went to the kitchen and prepared Ashley a sandwich with veggies and ranch with a cupcake for desert and apple juice. After the girl was satisfied he went back to bed and curled up with his bluenette lover and softly whispered to him "Ready for round two?" Said bluenette smirked and climbed onto the ravenettes lap in agreement while their child obliviously ate her lunch and read a book downstairs.


	3. His butler, embarrassed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**

_His butler, embarrassed_

One day after supper Ashley was quietly reading in her room. She was sitting in her window seat that overlooked the garden when she felt a strange ache in her lower abdomen. She brushed it off as a simple belly ache. But as time went on it got worst. She rubbed her belly in attempt to sooth it. Soon she decided to go to sleep and dressed herself in a nightgown. She lie and bed and fell asleep quickly. When she awoke the next morning she felt a odd wet feeling between her legs. She lifted the covers off and was greeted by a red stain on her nightgown and sheets. So she did the only natural thing. She screamed.

Her parents came running and in a panic. The thought it might be mafia. They were both shocked by the red stain on the bed and the sobbing girl who sat on it. Sebastian rushed over to her and cupped her face and in the calmest voice he could manage asked "Kitten, what happened are you hurt?" The sobbing girl looked up at him clearly frightened. "I-I don't know Daddy... am I going to die?" Sebastian shook his head. "No Kitten, no one is dying. Here... stand up" he pulled the girl off the bed and helped her stand. Ciel walked over and covered his nose. "Ugh, " the bluenette complained " what is that horrid smell?" Sebastian was too busy with Ashley to answer. He made the girl take off her nightgown and checked her for injuries. After finding none he was perplexed... that is until noticed her panties were wet. They were black so you could not see the blood on them. Sebastian thought for a moment before looking up at his kitten. "Kitten dear" he asked slowly "Did you happen to cut yourself on your private area?" Ashley shook her head. Sebastian asked "Are you shure?" She nodded. Sebastian sighed in relief realizing the situation. "My sweet Kitten" he softly cooed " you're menstruating." "I-I'm what?" the confused girl asked. Sebastian sighed. "Well," he began "when a girl reached a certain age she begins her menstrual cycle. Its simply when her body begins preparing for a baby. In a woman's body there is a place called a womb-" "Sebastian!" interrupted the flustered bluenette, "Shouldn't you get her washed first?!" Sebastian nodded "Yes yes true. Come along kitten." He took Ashley to the bathroom and ran her a hot bath. After she was settled her began again. "As I was saying, inside a woman's body is a place called a womb..." Now lets just say it was an interesting conversation.

Later Sebastian removed the soiled sheets and put fresh ones on after whipping down the mattress protector. He put the soiled sheets in the wash and pondered how to deal with the situation at hand. He would need to get the girl some pads of some kind. So he left her to take a nap in the tub and took a pair or her panties. He measured the inside and drew a pattern on paper. He cut this out and took out a box with old but clean fabric from stained or ripped linen or clothes. After finding the right fabric (flannel for the bottom and soft cotton for the top) he cut the pattern he had made out of it. Lying two peaces of cut fabric together with the right side facing in he expertly sewed it together careful to leave a small hole. Once he was done he used said hole the turn the fabric right side out and sewed the hole shut. Then to the underside of the pad on one wing he sewed a clasp button on and its mate on the upper side of the other wing. He then sewed a circular pattern on the pad area itself so it wouldn't more around. This resulted in a soft reusable pad. The wings wrapped around the panties' crotch and buttoned together underneath. It functioned like a pad with wings would. He made a stack of them. Some were longer for nighttime and some had three layers of fabric for a thicker pad. He brought these to his daughter and showed her how to use them. You might be wondering why he couldn't buy sanitary pads. You see the family lived away from almost all people out in the country. Sebastian never went to the store unless he absolutely had too. Not to mention Ashley was allergic to the chemicals and plastics used in the sanitary pads. Her parents found that out the hard way when she was a baby. The materials in diapers are the same as in sanitary pads. So she could not use them. Reusable pads were also more practical in Sebastian's mind anyways. You only had to buy them once and it saved money. If you washed them you could use them again and again. They are also more comfortable then sanitary pads which had the itchy scratchy feeling where as cloth pads were soft and smooth.

After getting the girl settled in her bed Sebastian brought her warm soup and tea. It warmed her belly and eased the cramps. Then he brought her her pet cat Salem. As she was petting it a question came into her mind. She looked up at her father and innocently asked "Daddy... how exactly are babies made?" Sebastian blushed slightly and sighed thoughtfully. Ciel, who was sitting next to his daughter stroking her hair blushed darkly and coughed a bit. They both thought at the same time _'This was going to be a long interesting day.'_


End file.
